


Something Wicked This Way Comes (i can do this)

by DarlingNikki



Series: November Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Monster of the Week, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, have you noticed how weird your neighbor's garden is?”  Stiles faces Scott to see his answer.<br/>“No, not really?”<br/>“Seriously?  She's got a bunch of weird ass statues all over her back yard.”  He shrugs, “It's all a bunch of terrified looking animals.  One of them even kinda looks like that missing dog poster that's plastered all over town.”<br/>“Stiles, maybe she just likes ugly statues.”  He picks up an Xbox controller off the table, and waves it in Stiles face.  “I thought we were gonna play Call of Duty, and you know, have a normal, no supernatural, no crazy paranoia allowed, night.”<br/>“Yeah, man, we are,” Stiles trails off, “We should check it out.  Just in case.”<br/>“Dammit, Stiles.”  Scott sighs, since it seems like Stiles is now stuck on the idea of figuring out the mysterious case of his neighbor's terrible taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes (i can do this)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2  
> Cockatrice
> 
> Well, I thought this would be a terrible prompt to fill, but once I saw down and started writing it, it flowed awesomely. So I'm really, really pleased with this. Although, it's a huge departure from the normal stuff I write. This is a plucky, slightly comedic tale instead of the epic dirty and depressing stuff I usually end up writing. Did I mention I freaking love this story? It was just so fun to write!

“Dude, have you noticed how weird your neighbor's garden is?” Stiles faces Scott to see his answer.

“No, not really?”

“Seriously? She's got a bunch of weird ass statues all over her back yard.” He shrugs, “It's all a bunch of terrified looking animals. One of them even kinda looks like that missing dog poster that's plastered all over town.”

“Stiles, maybe she just likes ugly statues.” He picks up an Xbox controller off the table, and waves it in Stiles face. “I thought we were gonna play Call of Duty, and you know, have a normal, no supernatural, no crazy paranoia allowed, night.”

“Yeah, man, we are,” Stiles trails off, “We should check it out. Just in case.”

“Dammit, Stiles.” Scott sighs, since it seems like Stiles is now stuck on the idea of figuring out the mysterious case of his neighbor's terrible taste.

 

* * *

 

The next morning at school, Stiles runs up to Scott carrying a pile of print outs wedged between the pages of a antique looking book, waving his arms frantically to get Scott's attention. “So yeah, after I went home, I decided it was research time. I ended up staying up until like three am, but I've got a pretty good list of ideas for what it could be.” He shoves the page under Scott's nose, and Scott take it and looks it over.

It has a small list of creatures: basilisks, cockatrices, basilisco chilote, and colo colo. “I don't even know what half of these are, and isn't the first one what Harry Potter fought in the _Chamber of Secrets_?” Scott watches Stiles. “Are you sure this isn't just paranoia, since things have been quiet lately? Seriously, my neighbor probably just has terrible taste.”

“No, I think there's something up! Those are just too realistic looking, and besides,” Stiles pulls another sheet out of his stack. “There's been an sharp increase of pets going missing in your neighborhood. I pulled some records from my dad's office to double check.”

“Okay, fine, we'll look into, but first, don't you think we should get to class. I really need that review for the test in Algebra tomorrow, if I bomb it, I'm in deep trouble.”

“Yeah, right, we don't want that. Melissa gets this angry look on her face, and she really, truly scares me then.”

 

 

* * *

They don't get a chance to really talk again, until lunch, and Scott's pretty distracted by Allison. He can't take his eyes off her, and Stiles is frustrated as he attempts to question him. “So heard any weird noises from your neighbor's house? Like an infant wailing?”

“No, she doesn't have any kids.” 

Stiles nods, and strikes through the colo colo entry on his list. “Okay, one down. Do you know if she's been abnormally tired? Bags under her eyes, whatever else your werewolfy senses can tell?”

“Uhh, no, I don't think so.” Scott looks over at Allison, “Think she'd want to study with me for tomorrow's math test? She's pretty smart; I bet she'd be able to help me.”

“Yeah, dude, probably. Although, from what you've told me about past study sessions, you didn't do much studying, and it was way more information than I am ever comfortable hearing about from you.” Stiles looks back down at his list. “So does your neighbor have any pets? At all? Like a snake or a chicken or anything?”

Scott looks thoughtful, “Yeah,” he nods slowly, “I think she does. She's got like a chicken coop in her back yard.”

Stiles jumps up, “Ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner!” He sits back down and circles cockatrice on his list of creatures.

 

 

* * *

Stiles paces his room back and forth, back and forth. Scott was too focused on tomorrow's impending test and his study date with Allison to get together with Stiles to investigate. That's fine though. Stiles has a plan. Well, he has like half a plan, or maybe even seventy-five percent of a plan.

He's totally got a plan, okay?

Even if he's a little fuzzy on the details.

So he's gathering supplies. If it's a cockatrice, like he thinks, a rooster's crow will kill it, but he's not exactly sure of where he can find a cockatrice in Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills is not a prime place for farms, not even the hippy dippy organic farms that are like the stereotypical view of California. So he's wondering if normal means, like hacking it's head off, can kill it. He's pretty sure it'd work. He's read a translation of Alexander Neckam's  _De Naturis Rerum_ and there's a pretty solid account of a knight with a mirrored shield being able to stop it. The internet is an awesome place where all the information lives. Stiles takes the mirror off the back of his bedroom door. That could work as a shield, he thinks, he could even use tape to secure it to his arm, so he can't drop it.

So that's one tool down.

Now he just needs something to kill it with. He walks down to the kitchen, and starts going through the drawers. No, the butcher knife, while super sharp, is just too damn short. He wants a longer reach. If he's really going to follow through on this hare brained idea, he needs something longer. He doesn't want to be within easy reach. It's supposed to be fairly small, like maybe three feet long, according to Pliny the Elder's  _Naturalis Historia._ That's totally small enough he can handle it. That's only like the size of a dog, a natural dog, not a twisted werewolf alpha form Peter dog. He can totally do this.

He just needs to find a suitable weapon.

The kitchen's a bust, there's nothing long enough. Stiles thinks for a second. Well, there's a ton of stuff in the garage, maybe something in there will work. He starts sifting though piles of junk, and in the corner, he finds something that will work  _finally._ He breathes a sigh of relief, the pet population of Beacon Hills is going to be saved, by him. He picks up the machete he found in the back corner of the garage, and leaves, snagging a pair of earmuffs his dad must have accidentally brought home on his way out of the door.

He's prepared, and he's going to do this, tonight.

 

 

* * *

He's nervous when he pulls up Scott's road. Maybe this wasn't his best idea. He could wait until tomorrow, when he can enlist Scott to help him. He's tired though, he's tired of being kinda useless in a fight. He's tired of really only being useful from the sidelines. He can do this.

It's late, and thankfully there's no one out in the neighborhood at this hour. He really, really hopes no one calls the police about a suspicious guy though. It'd be really hard to explain away the weapon and the mirror he just got done taping to his arm. Maybe he can use the excuse of LARPing if he gets caught. That's one he hasn't used yet, and it's plausible-ish. He could totally be LARPing Dungeons and Dragons, as long as no one thinks too hard about how late it is, and the fact that there is no one else out with him.

The earmuffs go over his ears, and they block out all external sound. The sound of his heartbeat seems super loud to him now though. That's okay, he can do this. He crouches and moves carefully between Scott's house and the neighbor's house. When he rounds the corner, he just stops and takes in the statues. There's a cat, sitting on the edge of the back porch, curled up facing the hen house. There's a small group of broken squirrels laying in broken pieces under a tree. There's a couple of dogs, and another cat. It's grotesque. There's no way these are the 'terrible taste' statues that Scott kept insisting they were. A lot of the animals are caught in mid-move, looking terrified towards the hen house.

Stiles take a deep breath and raises his shield in front of his face and focuses his gaze downwards at the ground. 

Carefully he walks around the statues on the ground, making sure he doesn't trip over any of them. The plan would be ruined if that happened. Hell, he'd probably be done for then, turned into a really awkwardly placed statue of a teen with strange accessories. When he finally draws near the hen house, he can here something shuffling around inside. He bangs the flat of his machete on the side of the hen house and decidedly looks at the ground. 

He sees a shadow peek out, trailing over his tennis shoes. He doesn't dare to look up. He holds the mirror firmly in front of his face and swings the blade blindly at where he estimates the shadow is coming from.

He misses. He swings though air with no resistance. 

Something hisses at him, and he can hear a sound like wings beating, and the shadow seems to be shifting as if something is lifting off from the ground.

The shadow is directly above him. Then he feels the sharp sting of claws sliding across his scalp. Blood starts to trickle down his head onto his forehead, and Stiles swings again. He swings again, frantically, but once again he doesn't hit anything.

He should've gotten back up. He should've at least told someone where he was going tonight, but everyone is Captain Hindsight when shit goes wrong, and Stiles knows he's no different. He just needs to land one good blow, and then it'll be over. It's not that big, and yes, it seems to be pretty fast, but it's still not as fast as an angry werewolf and Stiles totally helped kill one of those with creepy Uncle Peter.

Another scratch on his scalp, more blood running down his head, this time into his ear which kinda feels like tickling, but Stiles can't use a hand to wipe it away, they're both busy saving his ass.

He swings again. This time he meets resistance. It's not enough to be anything major, but he sees a dark blob thump to the ground, and scramble against the grass.

Hell yeah! He hit it. He can do this. He's awesome!

He swings downward as hard as he can in the direction of the dark shape in the grass.

His machete goes through it. 

All movement of the shadow stops. He's pretty sure he just succeeded. He watches the shadow carefully, keeping his eyes focused on the ground, instead of directly at the shape. He stands there silently, as still as he can bring himself to be for at least five minutes.

He moves closer to the lump, and carefully peeks out from around his mirror. He can see a rooster's head facing away from him, and there is no rise and fall of a chest breathing.

He sighs relieved and brings his arm up to wipe off the blood that's starting to get into his eyes. He's done it.

It's dead.

Although, can the eyes still hurt him now? He's not sure. He didn't find any references that said the power stopped once the creature was dead. All he found was warning to not look into it's eyes, or you know, you'll die, which would be really sucky. He really needs to graduate high school. He'd really like a chance to lose his virginity before something kills him in a horrific manner. He'd really like to convince Lydia that he's the guy for her, he's got that ten year plan to implement. He put so much work into it. It'd be a shame to not put it into action after all.

So he crouches down and hides behind the mirror again, and walks to the side that the creature's head is facing. He sits the mirror on the ground, directly in front of the area where he's fairly certain it's eyes are facing and waits.

This time he stays there for longer. He stands there for maybe fifteen minutes, counting his heartbeats to pass the time, and jiggling his leg because he's keyed up. 

Finally, he decides, now or never, time to make sure it's not going to be able to harm anyone else. He peeks out around the mirror again. There's another ugly statue laying on the ground. It's a hideous hybrid of a rooster and a snake, and there's a terrible gash running through it's side and it's organs are peeking out.

The problem is taken care of.

 

* * *

The next time Scott comes over to Stiles house, he sees a totally gross looking statue sitting in the corner. “What the hell is that thing?”

“Oh, just a cool statue I got from your neighbor's house. Isn't it neat?”  


“Keep thinking that, Stiles. I don't think I could sleep with that in the room with me.”


End file.
